


Playing for More

by Totalspiffage



Series: Playing For Keeps Verse [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Modern AU, double twin hawkes, playing for keeps verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalspiffage/pseuds/Totalspiffage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirkwall is a bit of a mess, and so are the people in it. A group of misfits find each other and build a home.</p>
<p>A collection of non-shippy oneshots from the Playing for Keeps verse. Reading main fic is not necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Futile Devices

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, like I said, this story is pretty accessible to those not reading the main Isabela/Merrill fic Playing for Keeps, but it just takes place in the same universe. All you need to know is:   
> -it's modern   
> -magic still happens, but less so  
> -the blights are all done  
> -Two sets of Hawke Twins!

_ “When are you and your brother going back to school? Bethy’s looking, and even Carver’s considering. I know both of you had most of your degree finished before- well, before your father passed, but you need to think of your futures.” _

Every night, without fail, the two eldest Hawkes sat, nodded, and “yes mother”-ed their way through the same lecture before retreating to their shared room to groan. 

“She’s driving me mad,” Marian said, pacing angrily but trying to keep her voice down for her Mother’s sake.

Garrett just sighed, putting his face in his hands, “I don’t think mum realizes just how poor we are. You’d think she’d get it, from the shabby apartment we’re all crammed in.”

When they’d moved here nearly a year ago, after their father’s death, they’d gotten a place with their uncle that was slightly bigger than his last tiny flat. It was a three bedroom, cramped apartment in Lowtown. The walls were thin, the water shut off for hours at a time, and the landlord was nigh unreachable. Each set of siblings, Their mother and uncle, the younger Hawkes, and the older Hawkes all shared rooms. Although the younger ones had spoken of moving out, their mother refused and insisted they stay together. Garrett suspected it was her grief over losing their father, but it was unfair on everyone.

“And the thing is- I still want to go back! I can finish my degree in a semester, I’ve checked! Even our shitty Lothering college credits can transfer. And then I can go straight into the law program,” Marian continued, “Two years of all year classes and I can be out and defending mages in real courtrooms. Or, you know, whatever other field pays, too.”

Her voice was getting a little heated, but once Marian got a little fired up, she was unstoppable.

“A lot of mage defense lawyers end up taking on family law too. Lot of divorces and things from having magical children,” Garrett said, quietly. Marian had always wanted to defend mages like him and dad. Their father had practiced illegally for years, not wanting to be on the radar of the templar divisions. She always said she’d get her degree, just in case anything threatened their family. Their father had been so proud when she announced her plan.

And now he was gone.

“Garrett,” Marian said, sitting on her bed, across from him.

“Hm?” He looked up and she was smiling.

“You still wanna be a therapist? Help people?”

He thought for a minute, “Maybe, yeah. I mean. I was in that program Lothering aimed toward it. If I just finish off my degree and then maybe we can look into doing Masters’ programs.”

“I spoke to Varric about it before,” Marian said. Garrett looked at his twin, curiously. “He said we could go on this crazy dangerous trip to some part of the old Deep Road network, beneath the new Dwarven cities. That if we did that, he’d give us what we needed to finish the degree at least.”

Garrett blinked, “And you, Marian the brave, declined?”

Marian nodded, looking at the floor. “We’d need to fund our own stuff. It’d be really expensive in insurance fees alone. We couldn’t do that and leave enough for Mother, Bethy, AND Carver when we were gone. Who’d look after them?” 

His sister usually was protective of her family, but she was normally a little rash about it, and was notorious for not thinking things through. Garrett smiled, “Hey. It’s okay. We can do it on our own.”

He resolved to talk to Varric about going on his own, to cover both of them. Marian could take care of the family. 

“Hey,” she said, coming over and sitting on his bed, next to him.

“What?”

“We’re twins, remember?"

Garrett laughed, “And you can read my mind?” He remembered when she used to claim they shared thoughts when they were little. How she’d pretended to be a mage too when his powers had come to be, just to be connected to him more. 

She hugged him close, and he turned to face her so he could properly return it. He felt quiet tears stain his shirt, and she spoke into his chest, muffled. She sounded a little angry, but Garrett knew her. 

“You’re not going alone. I need you. Stupid brother. I know you’d try and be all brave and try and get double for going alone, but no. If we’re doing this, we’d need to do it right.”

She pulled away, wiping her tears away as if they’d never been there, “I can talk to Varric. Get details. See what we can do the support the family just in case.”

“Of course, Mar. And then we can think about school again,” Garrett smiled at her, and she smiled back before punching his arm softly.

“Nerd,” she said, before standing up to leave their room again.


	2. Fenris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris joins the fray!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as I'm bringing Fen into P4K, I figured I'd give him a touch of backstory here.

“And where’d you find him, Hawke?”

Marian’s grin was manic, “Just down by the docks. Saw him take on 5 guys all by himself and then I jumped in to help! I think you might be able to help each other.” 

Varric could tell she was telling the truth. Her knuckles were raw, and her hands shook with post-fight jitters. There was just a certain bounce to her step. She was almost as bad as Carver, Varric thought with a sigh. Garrett would be worried, no doubt.

The elf stood, arms folded, looking slightly uncomfortable as he looked around Varric’s “Office” suspiciously. It was really just an old room above the hanged man, but they let Varric use it for whatever he wanted, seeing as he practically owned the place. Aveline might not let him buy the deed, but he had blackmail on the owner, so same difference.

Varric looked him over. The white lines of his tattoos peeked out from under his clothing, too warm for Kirkwall weather. The marks on his hands and chin were visible, soft white contrasting with his dark skin. He stood like he didn’t know what to do with his hands, and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He seemed more like a dancer than a fighter, but sometimes there was little difference.

“So,” Varric addressed him, “I need a bouncer for the merchants’ guild that doesn’t make it obvious you’re part of the merchants’ guild. Only requirement is being tough and not being a dwarf. So far, Hawke’s vouched for the only part not obvious to me. How would you describe your experience?”

“I was a bodyguard for maybe… five to seven years in Tevinter. Had some memory issues, so could have been longer than that,” he said. 

“Tevinter? Escaped a contract then, I’m assuming,” Varric said. The elf looked as if he’d been caught, his green eyes widening, but then nodded, “Thought so. Don’t worry, kid. We’ll get you set up and well hidden, if you want. No contract. Just show up, and you’ll get paid. Maybe you can get the merchant’s guild off my back about attendance, too.”

Hawke just gave Varric a wink and a thumbs-up.

“My name is Varric Tethras. I’m gonna be your new best friend. What should I call you?” Varric extended his hand for a handshake, and was met with a firm grip, despite his spindly fingers.

“I go by Fenris. I… don’t have a family name.” Varric could tell there was more story to that, but he knew better than to pry.

“Alright. Fenris. Hey, it’s Wednesday, right Hawke?” Varric said, looking to the giddy woman, still looking far too pleased with herself.

Hawke smiled, “Sure is. Fenris, do you play Wicked Grace?” 


End file.
